


What Is Seen Can Not Be Unseen

by assholekenma



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, jfc masturbation, omf skype
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-22
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:48:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3213080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholekenma/pseuds/assholekenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua decides to Skype Gon and when Gon picks up he did not expect this to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Is Seen Can Not Be Unseen

Killua had sighed he had began to miss the others voice and face. So what else were there to do. The only thing he thought of was Skype. He went on his laptop and went onto Skype. He had pressed Bob's name and pressed call. Strangely the call was accepted automatically. Killua thought it was weird but shrugged and was about to talk when suddenly....

He heard a little moan.

Killua (who obviously wasn't blushing) was confused thought that it might be the wrong person but it couldn't be. Gon was the only person on his contacts,he then began hearing some pants though. He then listened closely and sure enough.

 

This was him ,Gon.

Thirty minutes had passed and all he could hear were pants and moans. When suddenly he heard something that nearly killed him.

" Ah Killuaaaa~ "

 

" So he's masturbating for me big deal " Killua thought. But he knew this was a really big deal. This meant that both had equal feelings for each other which made Killua sigh with relief. And so for the next two hours that was mostly what he heard.

 

But.....

 

After the two hours they had stopped and Killua wondered what happened and then he saw the other awake sitting. 

 

\-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

Gon who was now awake looked down and sighed. This was the seventh time he did it. He then looked around and saw that Killua face was on his laptop and the other was smirking.

 

Oh god. He thought

 

He Knows. He thought

**Author's Note:**

> Jfc what did I write


End file.
